battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
.44 Magnum
The Taurus Model 44SS6, also known as the Taurus Model 44 or simply T44 is a revolver produced by Forjas Taurus of Brazil and Taurus International Manufacturing Inc. in the United States. The Model 44SS6 is a stainless steel revolver chambered in the .44 Remington Magnum round and has a 6 inch barrel that is ported near the front sight for recoil compensation. The Model 44 bears much resemblance to Taurus's well-known "Raging Bull" series of revolvers, but has a different grip and lacks the dual lockup cylinder of the Raging Bull series. The Model 44 comes with a few safety features to prevent accidental firing such as a key that does not allow the trigger to be depressed or the hammer cocked, as well as locking the manual safety on. It also has a transfer bar to prevent the hammer from striking the firing pin unless the trigger is fully depressed. Although not adopted by any military force, the Model 44 is available for purchase by civilians and military personnel alike. Battlefield 3 In Battlefield 3, the .44 Magnum is a large-caliber revolver that features high power, high accuracy, and recoil, with a lower rate of fire, and sharp and easy to use iron sights. It has a 6-round capacity, and reloads with a full-moon speed-loader. Singleplayer The .44 Magnum is used by Solomon in the singleplayer campaign, as he is seen using it in Semper Fidelis, Uprising, and The Great Destroyer, The player, however, has no interaction with the gun in the campaign. Multiplayer The .44 Magnum is unlocked upon reaching level 36 in multiplayer, while an alternate version, the .44 M-Scoped, has a mounted 3.4x magnification PK-A that is unlocked once reaching level 44. The .44 Magnum is an incredibly powerful side arm, requiring only two shots to the torso or one shot to the head up to about 20 meters to kill. At range, it will require about five torso shots or less to kill past 50 meters. The scoped version can be useful for players who wish to still have a mid-range weapon when equipping a shotgun or PDW that is better suited for close range. The Magnum may also be useful to some players for the ability to destroy explosives. Versus the MP-412 REX, the .44 Magnum has a higher damage, recoil, bullet velocity, longer one- or two-shot kill range, but the MP412 has a faster reload time by almost half a second, less recoil, and a faster fire rate that makes it edge out over the .44 Magnum at close range for taking down opponents quicker. However, the .44 Magnum's increased bullet velocity allows it to take down targets faster at mid to long range. The .44 Magnum performs better than all of the semi-automatic pistols in close to mid range in dispatching threats, no longer suffers from its original low fire rate at ranges past 50 meters. In order to use this gun effectively, it is highly suggested to take your time between shots and have been familiarized with the recoil before attempting rapid-fire with the .44 Magnum. Before, missing the second shot is nearly guaranteed to get you killed, but now with the higher rate of fire leaves less incentive in making accurate shots. To fully master the .44 magnum requires a lot of firing discipline, situational awareness, keen accuracy, and swift efficiency once honed becomes a serious threat to an unsuspecting squad. In the 1.04 Patch, the .44 now has an increased rate of fire. A similar change has also been applied to the M1911. The patch also gave the gun a new firing sound and it's damage was slightly buffed, especially at longer ranges. Also, much like the DICE exclusive M1911 S-TAC pistol variant, the .44 Magnum has a silenced variant with a laser sight only available to DICE employees for use in kits, however if you happen to find a dead employee on the floor you can pick up their kit and use the silenced magnum with its laser. This weapon was first spotted on a few frames of the Donya Fortress trailer. battlefield-3-magnum-4-620x348.jpg|The .44 Magnum at Noshahr Canals in Conquest while being fired. battlefield-3-magnum-2-620x348.jpg|The .44 Magnum's iron sights. taurus_scope.png|Battlelog icon for the .44 Scoped. .44MagnumProficiencyDogTag.png|The .44 Magnum Proficiency Dog Tag. taurus.png|The .44 Magnum Master Dog Tag. Battlefield 3 .44 Magnum Rest.png|'.44 Magnum'. Battlefield 3 .44 Magnum IS.png|Iron sight. Trivia *The Battlefield Vietnam handgun, the M-19, is referred to as .44 Magnum in the game's files. *The Battlelog description of the .44 Magnum's states that the .44 Magnum is the "most powerful handgun in the world", and that a single round can "blow your head clean off." This is a direct reference to Dirty Harry Callahan's line in his titular film. *It is currently the only handgun capable of using an optic rather than the original sights. See Also *MP-412 *M-19 External Links *Model 44SS6 on Taurus International de:.44 Magnum Category:Weapons Category:Weapons of Battlefield 3 Category:Pistols